The instant invention relates generally to automotive wheel accessories and more specifically it relates to a dual wheel puller/dolly.
Numerous automotive wheel accessories have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be utilized by a person so that the wheels on motor vehicles can be properly maintained and repaired. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.